


Love is Nature (Various Star Wars One-Shots)

by thewaterdiviner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, its pretty gay, join the gay club, might throw in some chat fics, one shots, probably gonna be lots of au, various pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaterdiviner/pseuds/thewaterdiviner
Summary: It's hard to ignore this feeling.. Quite a force to be reckoned with.Just a bunch of different one shots I feel like getting out of my system...





	1. Gentle Streams (Luke Skywalker/Han Solo)

**Author's Note:**

> I changed this scene up from the original in Empire Strikes Back, just to add a nice Skysolo moment.

Falling in love Luke was not the easiest pill to swallow, but it was the sweetest. 

Han found himself drowning in soft water, sinking further into it's hidden depths as he pushed against it. The feeling was everywhere, choking him with a tender embrace, suffocating denial. This sensation was cool, but devilishly unrelenting, calm but weighty, forcing his head under, no room for breathing. He would scream, push up against it, ram his fists through the waters-but it held him down like a broken stallion. Yet even in this fight, there were times that he would be still, letting it move and take it's course. 

"How ya doin', kid?" 

Han Solo strode in off his high horse, alone. The 7'3 wookie wasn't glued to his side, and the table in this disgustingly white room was empty. Nothing but air drifted between them. "You don't look so bad to me" He knelt, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Why you look strong enough to pull ears off a Gundark."

Luke turned his way, a light smile hanging on his face. "Yeah, and it's all thanks to you." 

"That's two you owe me, kid." He leaned against the seat Luke sat on, palm pressed against his cheek. A moment alone, with Luke, something Han always had in the back of his mind. Like a tiny fantasy, something to think about every now and again. A weird calm settled in between them, like a proposition, a small sliver of chance. Han's eyes caught onto Luke's cerulean orbs, spotting a glimmer of something he couldn't name. What was that doe eyed look, and what did it mean? 

"Somethin' on your mind?" 

Luke hesitated, breath stopping, "... You know, I've been feeling weird, ever since, well... " He glanced at Han, eyes fluttering back to the ground quickly, "..For a while." Luke ended it there, his facial expressions coming across as confused, as if there really were no other words to describe it. Solo had no idea what the Tatooine boy was talking about, or what this 'feeling' was. He figured it was the recovery, the pressure.. Or, maybe the worst case scenario, it was.. Leia. 

With anyone else, Han Solo wouldn't give a damn. "Well that explains a whole lot," He joked in a low attempt to lighten the situation. Luke didn't move, or smile. ".. Look kid, I can't help you if you don't tell me more. Besides, you're brain is probably mush because you're recovering. Don't get hung up on.. whatever it is." Han offered a strong smile, still leaning into his palm, his other arm resting across his knees. He forced down the thoughts to the back of his head, training his eyes not to hyper stare at Luke for too long. Something told him to prod at Luke, as if expecting some kind of confession from the humble farm boy. As if this secret he harbored deep inside of him would be requited, and the waters of this stream would be gentle and soothing, carrying him safely ashore. His delusions of grandeur seemed to swallow him when he let them swell, so Han trained himself not to get in too deep. 

"But I can't ignore it forever, Han! It keeps growing, and-"

"Don't say it's about that force, or-"

"It's not about the force!" Luke narrowed his eyes at Han, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not that. It's ..." 

"...Well? Kid, whatever it is, it shouldn't be this hard to get you to spit it up." Han lifted himself off the ground, taking a seat next to Luke. There wasn't much time just to sit around and talk, let alone wait for Luke to cough up a giant, awkward pile of emotions. 

"It's about Leia." 

Han's heart began to leap out of his chest, in the worst of ways. "What about her?" There was no smirk or jab, no tone of teasing in his voice. 

"I feel like, she's... more to me. Like there's some sort of connection between us." Luke began, "But.. not in 'that' way. At least, I don't think it is." Relief. "Han?" 

"Do you like her?" 

Solo took a second to think, his gaze directed towards the wall. There it was again. The urge to tell him. He wanted to scream it, yell that he didn't want Leia, or any princess in the galaxy-that he wanted Luke Skywalker, this kid from Tatooine, who shouldn't have any sort of leverage over his feelings at all.. And yet he could move Han to do things he wouldn't ever do. 

He longed to embrace Luke, run his hands through that dirty blonde hair of his, uncover what lie under those robes. "Noooo way! That spitfire is too much for me.." And maybe, maybe, tell the truth. 

He felt a soft hand on his own, followed by a feather-like squeeze. His breathing started to become uneven, like the seams were being ripped from his soul, and it was all coming undone, right here, for Luke to use. And Han would let him. "Do you.. like me?" 

"...Luke-" 

The doors slid open with lightning quickness, yet Luke's hand was off of Han's even faster. Leia stood in the doorway, her eyes traveling back and forth between the two. A wookie could be heard from behind her. 

Han stood, walking away. He could feel himself slipping further, deep down into this dark abyss, as he began to swallow his thoughts again. It wasn't what he was thinking. Luke was onto him, and if he found out.. Nothing would be the same. 

He found a new solution, and her name was Leia. "Looks like you decided to keep me."


	2. Cold Front (Luke Skywalker/Han Solo AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bitter argument ensues between cynical Han and his bright eyed lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter will be an AU, with College Drop-Out Han and HS graduate Luke.

Sunshine dripped over a dotted blue sky, showering Traverse City in record breaking heat. Sweet July air hung around like dead weight, no breeze to carry it. Children were everywhere- the park, the arcade, the front lawns, and especially the creek- breaking the calm with shrieks of laughter. Birds serenaded the forests with chipper tunes, while the works of Bowie and Kenny Loggins blasted out the doors of various pubs. Looking in from the outside, everything would seem... Normal. A small town enjoying the summer of 1979 while they still had it, could it appear any more innocent? 

Take a closer look, and you can see the slivers of turmoil. 

Rushing down the street came Luke Skywalker, speeding in his bright red Road Runner, one arm resting over the open window while the other kept a firm grip on the steering wheel. To a passerby, he looked like a shooting star, or a solar flare moving too fast. His smile was wide, no signs of stress on his perfectly tanned face. Luke had just finished high school a month prior, along with his sister, Leia. She passed with flying colors, no doubt. He barely made it through.  
He was distracted, yes, but happy, at least he could say that much. 

Everything in his life seemed okay, calm. Warm and inviting.. Peaceful. In that moment, he was on his way to see his 'best friend', Han, who lived across town. But this was more than a hangout. 

In the trunk, Luke's bags were packed, his clothes stuffed and wrinkled while his possessions were hastily thrown together. He didn't have everything he owned, but he didn't need it. Luke was going to start a new life, a new beginning, with the greatest 'friend' anyone could find on this blue planet. Not even Leia would know where he disappeared to after he was gone. He could leave this place, leave his dumb uncle, run away with Han forever. At least, that was the fantasy he had conjured up in his head since Junior year. Nothing anyone said could alter it. 

Pulling up to Han's small, dinky house was like stepping into the gates of Heaven for Luke. His excitement was running wild and rampant. 

And for Han.. not so much. 

Catching sight of the red Road Runner, Han stopped dead in his tracks. The box he was holding slipped out of his hands, crashing into the grass, his records and photos spilling out onto the earth. Han could only stare, sweat building up faster than it had been, as Luke stepped out of his car, his bright eyed orbs landing directly on him. No, no no no. This was not happening, this can't happen. 

"Han!" Sunshine boy practically leapt towards him, his small arms wrapping around Han's torso. His car was still on, the key still jammed into the ignition. "I'm glad you haven't taken off without me! I had to pack in such a rush, because Uncle Owen-" 

"Kid, what are you doing here?" 

Luke's arms slowly dropped, the small boy taking a step away from Han. His breathing intensified, eyes wavering, looking towards he ground. "What do you mean? You said we would leave today." 

Han backed up, sighing with exhaustion, "Luke.. please don't start this." 

"Start what?" Luke began to get antsy, his eyes narrowed with confusion. "You said we could leave together.. Isn't that what you said?" Silence. "Did you.. did you lie to me?" Han couldn't make eye contact, his back tensing as Luke came to bitter realization. "I can't b-... You lied to me!" 

"Just, let me explain kid-" 

"My stuff, I have my stuff packed already.. Almost everything is gone! I'm selling my car tonight, Han, we were supposed to be gone by sunset!" 

"Is that really what was supposed to happen?" Han stepped closer, defense boiling up through his throat, "We were supposed to magically disappear, like there wouldn't be any repercussions!" Luke said nothing, but the hardened look on his face gave his thoughts away, as if Han could read them. "I can't just leave with you... Luke. Your uncle would look for you, and what about your sister? Did you even think about them?" 

"I.. I did. I can call them, check in with them, I'm sure they'll-" 

"They won't!" 

"Why are you talking about doing anything for anyone? You were just about to leave ME, without saying anything! Isn't this the same thing?" 

"Luke, you're missing the damn point.. We can't leave together, we just can't. Not now, not ever." Han softened his voice, biting down irritation. He wanted Luke, and god damn he wanted to take him... Yet, everything about this, it all was ridiculous. He couldn't drag this eighteen year old off on some wild ride of a life. It was unfair to Leia, Owen, Luke's friends.. And it was unfair to Luke. 

The blonde sniffed at the air, tears springing to his eyes. He waited forever for Han. He couldn't see himself doing anything else.. Being anyone else. Who was he without Han? Some kid who barely passed school? A loser, a shadow to his sister.. Some would say he was attached to Han. But Luke believed it was love. 'Please, Han, please change your mind.' 

"Kid-" 

"Don't kid me Han.. Please, please let come with you." 

Han froze again, the same fantasy Luke had playing over and over again in his head. He couldn't take Luke, he knew he couldn't, no amount of convincing could change his mind. But maybe he could have one slice of happiness, one taste of the sweet sunshine that was Luke Skywalker. Just for one lazy afternoon. 

"Dammit, kid.. Those blue eyes, they're a weapon alright." He chuckled, cracking a tiny smirk. Luke took a moment to process his words, letting out a small laugh as well, one that was bittersweet. he wiped the salty tears from his cheeks, trying to grip himself again. Everything was going to be okay.. Everything would go according to plan, as long as he had Han. "Well, you gonna come inside? I've got some more stuff to load, and we'll be done." 

"Yeah.. Let's do it." 

\--

Needless to say, they didn't get much more done that afternoon. 

After loading a few more boxes into Han's truck and taking Chewy out for a short walk, Luke and Han couldn't resist each other. They landed in Han's room, Luke's tiny legs straddled over Han, pressing his lips down into the others as if he would never get another chance. The older man bit Luke's bottom lip, big hands running along those feather soft thighs of his. He fought back guilt, giving into the taste of Luke's warm tongue in his, the weight being pressed down on his groin that made his pants tighter. This feeling, the rush of passion coursing through his veins, was a feeling he couldn't ever get used to. Overdosing on Luke's sweetness is.. fatal. 

"Han.. " His voice was as slow as molasses, high and rich with pleasure. Solo continued to kiss his tender skin, biting and licking with no set pattern. "Han.. can I.. can we.." 

"You don't have to ask.." He whispered lowly into Luke's ear, causing shivers to run along the boys skin. The things Han could do to him...

Luke couldn't live without this. 

\--

Tiptoeing in the night, a figure moved past Luke, setting keys to the Road Runner nightstand. Clothes were strewn around the room, only the soft noises of a boy snoring could be heard anywhere in the house. The trucks engine was revving outside, boxes piled in it's trunk, tied together with cable wire. A big, scruffy dog was napping in the passengers side, waiting for it's master. 

A strong pull made the figure pause in the doorway, uncertainty clouding his vision. The room was frigid, the cold night air of Michigan barraging the unarmed house. He couldn't shake this feeling, this guilt rising up from the bottom of his stomach. Temptation taunted him, he wanted to snatch the golden boy up, put him in his car and take off without second thought. That was the fantasy, the delusions of grandeur that clouded him. And yet, even with this force tying him back.. He proceeded to close the door, making his way out the front. 

The figure climbed into his car, running a hand through his mess of brunette hair. "You ready, Chewy?" Silence. 

Moonlight dripped over the starry blotched sky, an awful quiet beginning to settle in Traverse City. A strong gust of wind began to blow, it's nasty breeze rushing through the night with urgency. Voices were dead, no signs of life to be seen. Music was silenced, doors closed, the open lights all turned off until the morning comes. The figure turned on the radio so he wasn't alone. "So long." 

And, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whomst. Favorite and comment if you want. yaga


	3. Iceberg (Ben Solo/Rey) *SVIII Spoilers*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken-story fic with no real beginning or end.. It's super short, too. (I will also be referring to Kylo as Ben, because I don't really want to believe Ben is lost)

The light would tug at him every so often, when he least expected. Like an infection, a plague he could not erase or conquer. He pushed it deeper every time he felt her tremor bursting through him, electrifying his insides, which had lain cold for so many years. He was cracking, and with every crack his weaknesses exposed him, controlling his mind. Now, in this moment, he should have hated her the most. He was unconscious, face in the snow, a whirl of hurt circling his head like a vulture. 

And yet, he wanted to see her face again. 

\- 

She couldn't think of him, not often at least. That's what she would tell herself. Ben was cruel- a raging ship moving too fast, about to crash. He was the terrifying inferno in her nightmares. His anger, maximized, was capable of more than anything she could imagine. 'He killed his own father,' The inner voice would speak from a place of fear, 'He's evil. He's dark.' 

Maybe that was true. Maybe Rey should listen and heed the warnings of her conscious. But there was still that mystery: who was Ben before all of this? Who was the man behind the mask of darkness, chained upon a throne of turmoil that he sculpted himself? And what pushed him this far? 

There was no one to answer. 

-

The force was connecting them now. This couldn't be any worse for Ben.

He told himself he hated her. He wanted her dead. And for a short time after their last quarrel, he believed himself. Ben needed to be stronger. Snoke could see the light deep inside, despite his efforts to hide it. The light began to boil, spill over and fuel his fire, until he heard her again. God, dammit. He didn't want _her_ to be the thorn in his side, his beautiful downfall. No, he wouldn't let her. The light could never tempt him. 

Why couldn't he let her image die? 

-

Rey had always known Ben was inside. And even as she shouted at Luke in the pouring rain, thunder rolling overhead the cumulus clouds... With Hope driving her towards Ben, she couldn't help but feel herself slipping.. Deeper into these dark waters, an unknown phantom about to swallow her whole. This was a risk, yes, but one she was willing to take. She could bring him into the light, and damn, was she determined to. 

Rey wasn't going to let him burn. She would cleanse the stripes of dark left by Kylo and lift Ben into a new hope. 

-

His insides raged and protested her, eating him away. He couldn't compose himself, his emotions were leaking, filling up facade he had so carefully crafted. Before she came, he was shaken. Ben couldn't accept this. He couldn't accept the warm feeling he got, the nervous jitters arising from his stomach, the awful pounding in his head. His palms were damp. He could feel Kylo getting weaker. 

When Kylo weakened, he would always come back stronger the next time. 'Don't do this, Rey. Don't come to me.' 

-

She came, and hell broke loose. 

The sirens went off in their heads. They knew this was awful- the tension was rising, their boat sinking further and further. They had collided, and the outcome.. it was never going to be pretty, was it? Wrecks weren't a smooth touch of hands, a heart warming compromise, or a tender kiss from the one you wish you could love. No, it was hell, it was mind breaking. They groveled at the idea, and succumbed to reality's dagger.  
Rey had refused his proposal of rule.  
Ben hadn't shown like she had dreamed.  
Oh, what selfish lovers they were.


	4. Fury in Rain (Armitage Hux/Ben Solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TLJ Spoilers. MILD GRAPHIC VIOLENCE. Canon Divergence** 
> 
> This is a MAJOR canon divergence and completely changes Hux's background, so dont kill me.... who did Ben take with him that night? And who did he try to leave behind?

Hux stormed Snoke's ship, keen eyes searching almost everywhere. There was one place he was forgetting to look, and quite frankly, trying to avoid. It wasn't too long ago that Kylo was racing out in his fighter pod, seething from his 'talking-to' with Snoke. But now? He seemed distracted, as if there was something else on his mind. Hux knew Kylo to be dedicated to their cause, but Hux also knew he could just as simply be thrown off course by even the smallest disturbance. Kylo was an impulsive child to Hux, and noting could ever alter his view. 

Ben, however, was a completely different story, one that Hux would rather push to the back of his mind, and forget about for the rest of his life. 

Hux turned the corner, and to his immediate surprise, Kylo was heading his way. 'Finally', the ginger blew some air out of his nose, strutting towards Kylo with a brisk step. "Well, well, disappearing again." It was more of a blatant statement than a question, as were most things that came out of his mouth. Ren grimaced, his dark eyes glossed with a calm sense of complacency. Certainly not his usual reaction, but of course, Hux preferred this odd serenity over his untamed rage. "We almost have them, Kylo. We're close, and we cannot let them escape again." His voice became firm, "I request your utmost attention-" 

"I'm _aware_ General." Kylo's anger began to leak. He hoped that would be enough to get Hux off of his back so he could _think_. 

"It doesn't seem that way to me." Hux spat with distaste, as if just talking to Kylo upset him. 

"Aren't you supposed to be in command anyway?!" Kylo barked. He didn't need this.. not now. Hux could manage on his own, he was a refined commander. Why was he seeking meaningless validation all of a sudden? "Go back. I'll be up there when I need to be." 

Hux felt Kylo brush past, the tension filling his head, a pounding sensation racking his brain.

He hated him. 

\---- 

Up since the break of dawn, Jedi were used to being awake this early in the morning. Of course, this was expected of them. Training under Master Luke was a privilege, definitely not something every child could have on their rep.   
Most of the children were strong with the force, or, at least, had the potential. Armitage was the only exception. Yes, he could use the force.. barely. It was a wonder he even made it this far, and a slim chance he even got in, coming all the way from Arkanis and such. He was diligent, orderly, and not to mention a hard worker. Master Luke had 'seen light' inside of him, even if the other children had.. lost hope. 

Ben Solo was the only soul he could call a friend. Related to Luke and Leia, it was only natural he had strong ties to the force. In ran in part of his family. To say the least, Hux admired Ben... Yes, he was jealous at times, green with envy when Ben caught on to a concept in only a few hours; something that would take Hux a few days to do. Despite the learning differences, Ben made it his personal goal to help Hux along their Jedi journey. 

Of course, his delusions of grandeur would soon fade. 

"Armie, it's simple," Ben began, holding up quite a few rocks for example, "You have to clear your thoughts, let the force connect with you." 

"Easy for you to say," Hux struggled to lift up a pebble, barely carrying it four feet off the ground, let alone _eye level_. "You're just... so good at it.." The pebble dropped to the ground with a clang. 

Ben stopped for a moment, slowly lowering the rocks towards the ground. "You can do it too." He muttered, firmer this time, "It takes a while." 

Hux rolled his eyes, "That's what Master Luke says, and look how far I've gotten!" 

"Exactly!" Ben shouted. Hux gave him a look of perplexity. "Look how far you've gotten. Remember when we started. You were so much worse than you are now." 

"I'm still _bad_." Hux turned away from him, arms crossed over his chest. His frayed, flamed hair drifted a bit in front of his eyes. "I should have never left Arkanis.. My father was right. I'll never be-" 

"Shut up! You will, I promise, it takes time!" Anger was rising in his voice. 

"It's almost as if I've heard that before!" Hux clenched his fists, turning towards Ben, a look of contempt hidden in his dark orbs, "Just-just-give it a rest, Ben! I'll never be a Jedi master.." 

"So you'll go back to Arkanis, grovel at your fathers feet, and become stuck on a glum, rainy planet then?" Ben stepped closer, touching his shoulder with delicacy, "Is that really what you want?" 

A moment of silence drifted between them. They both felt something-the force, possibly-holding them together. It was eerily calm, and Ben could feel something else coming from Armitage. It was... _dark_. 

Hux turned, his eyes burning with something more than anger. It sent shivers down Ben's spine. "It's safer than staying here with you."

It was then, that Ben felt his first tremor.   
\----

Luke hovered in the tent, his light saber drawn at his side. The green glow was anything but peaceful, and even as he lowered it, he couldn't help but feel betrayl inside himself. ' _What am I doing here?_ ' Luke slowly began to back up... he was stuck in disbelief. He tried to kill his sisters son.. All because of his own childish fears. 

He was so perplexed, he didn't notice Ben's awakening, until it was too late. 

Fear and rage built up inside of Ben, giving Luke no time to explain himself. Why he was here, why his light saber was drawn at his side.. "Wait, _Ben_ -!" 

Ben face began to contort in anger, and then, he saw nothing. 

\----

Ben had no time to think- he only wanted to destroy. 

His strongest allies took his side out of pure terror, and the rest? They stood against Ben. Oh those fools. They didn't know what he could do to them. "I'm telling you, he was about to kill me!" Ben screamed in the temple, his 'friends' coming up the rear. 

'You're lying!" 

"Luke would never do that!" 

"You gave into the dark!" 

Lies, lies! Luke was wrong, he was so wrong... Ben kept slipping, further and further into his thoughts. He covered up his heartache with boiling rage. He could feel it rise, spilling over his top. His face was steaming, any tears that had pricked at his eyes before were long gone. He would show them.. he would show everyone. 

"If you won't follow me..." The swoosh of his light saber could be heard, a couple of gasps and shudders swept across the room, "Then the Jedi must end." 

They fought against him, but he could feel it moving, tapping into his strength. He felt the dark working inside him, and all those who challenged it, he slaughtered them. One by one, their screams filled the temple. Ben ate this up, not letting himself stop. He couldn't even if he tried. It was too strong, holding him in it's deathly grip. He was shackled and chained, yet his brain began to tell him, 'you're free, you're alive'. Ben Solo didn't stop killing until there was utter silence. 

His allies were grim, faces slack and numb. About 8 children lie dead on the marble floors, devoid of any signs of light; or life. A void formed in the pit of Ben's stomach. The blood lust, the fire crackling in the rain, the feeling of his light saber slashing against a living being.. This filled that void. 

_He couldn't get enough._

There was one unaccounted for. A certain red head, extremely weak with the force, homesick from his miserable planet, and now... now, he had witnessed the murder of eight children, all at the hands of whom he admired... Ben Solo. Rain dripped across Armie's sunken face, his chest beginning to heave as Ben turned in the doorway. Hux could see something he had never seen before, a side of Ben that he believed to be locked away forever. He felt... small. "Hux, you were right." 

He said nothing in return. 

"You'll never become a Jedi." Ben stepped closer, the two other boys following suit, a bit of terror in their eyes. "You were always so weak, but I can change that." 

Armitage hitched his breath. They were so close. Inches apart. "Who are you?" He began to whisper, smelling death on his robes.

Ben slid his hand on Hux's shoulder, the gingers emerald orbs transfixed on his chest, stained with droplets of maroon. He couldn't bring himself to look upwards, missing that twinkle of change in Ben's eyes. 

"I almost forgot," He tilted the others chin upwards, contempt scribbled across his face, "Call me Kylo Ren."


	5. The Chat Fic™ (Modern AU, Pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be bad, I can already tell. This will include the following.. and they're all in college. (: 
> 
> flywalker- Luke  
> hanswolo- Han  
> missbuffins- Leia  
> reybey- Rey  
> finnagin- Finn  
> doepameron- Poe  
> rosie<3- Rose  
> cryloren- Ben  
> nosoul- Hux  
> dominatrix- Phasma  
> marabanana- Mara Jade 
> 
> i read some other chatfics and was inspired to make one of my own, so.. here goes.

flywalker added hanswolo, missbuffins, reybey, finnagin, doepameron, rosie<3, cryloren, nosoul, dominatrix, and marabanana to the chat! 

flywalker: Hey everyone!! I finally made a chat 4 all of us (: 

missbuffins: what have you done... 

doepameron: ^^^^^ 

flywalker: what??

missbuffins: this chat is gonna be fucking hell. waiting for notification blow ups... 

reybey: whoa  
reybey: a chat  
reybey: all of us, one chat... 

cryloren: way to point out the obvious 

reybey: rude who invited the emo 

cryloren: IM NOT EMO! 

nosoul: really, Kylo? You were just lamenting about how it's incredulous that Hot Topic closes early on sundays 

doepameron: PFFF- 

finnagin: that's extra edgy dude 

doepameron: whoa finn ur in this chat?  
doepameron: im 

finnagin: uh h yeah babe, why wouldn't i be? 

reybey: thats.. thats pretty gay 

missbuffins: not as gay as luke  
missbuffins: i think he might be on another level of gay  
missbuffins: mr lady gaga lover 

flywalker: she's ICONIC leia!!! >:( 

missbuffins: point proven 

hanswolo: what this 

cryloren: did everyone forget han is technologically inept 

hanswolo: im not  
hanswolo: stf u 

nosoul: i remembered 

flywalker: he's not bad with tech! just with phones quit making fun of him ben 

hanswolo: yeah ben 

cryloren: i feel attacked 

doepameron: gonna go write in your diary about it? 

rosie<3: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

finnagin: get rekt ben 

nosoul: its not a diary its a journal 

cryloren: ^^ 

rosie<3: i remember walking into the mess hall and seeing you with it. it was definitely a diary dude 

reybey: o yeah i remember that too??? he was like crying and stuff he looked so mad lol

cryloren has left the chat  
nosoul added cryloren to the chat! 

nosoul: okay guys fr? you're so mean 

hanswolo: he tried to stab m with a fork in public because i said he needed a haircut 

cryloren: you were RUDE about it! 

missbuffins: think i gotta take bens side on this one 

flywalker: Leia you just don't like Han 0: thats why 

reybey: why doesnt she like him again? 

flywalker: because he's "scruffy looking" 

missbuffins: its more than that luke god damn 

flywalker: i dont know why anyone would hate him ): 

reybey: yea me neither han is cool 

hanswolo: leia is jealous 

missbuffins: jealous? PFFF 

rosie<3: guys guys guys sorry to interrupt but the BEST thing just happened!!! 

finnagin: ?? 

rosie<3: remember that cool soccer player Jyn Erso??? 

doepameron: shes amazing @ soccer 

reybey: what about her? 

rosie<3: i just ran into her at starbucks! she was like 'whats up' and it was probably the best moment of my entire life  
rosie<3: im literally dying guys  
rosie<3: we made EYE CONTACT! EEE! 

reybey: whoa did you say anything back???????? 

rosie<3: oh  
rosie<3: uhh 

reybey: ROSIE!!! 

doepameron: dude... you could've gotten her number 

hanswolo: fail... 

flywalker: han dont be mean ): 

reybey: we have to get them together, fellas.  
reybey: we gotta 

rosie<3: NOOOOOOO i can do it myself 

reybey: fellas 

doepameron: we gotta 

flywalker: I'll help too! 

missbuffins: dont let him help 

hanswolo: ^ 

flywalker: )': rude 

missbuffins: sorrynotsorry 

finnagin: poe plays soccer, he could totally set you guys up somewhere  
finnagin: why didnt we think of this before? 

doepameron: i mean shes on the girls team  
doepameron: idk her well i could try tho

reybey: its a plan then 

rosie<3: GUYS you dont have to 

cryloren: this is so fucking gay... 

doepameron: yeah? not as gay as u 

cryloren: .. im not gay... 

nosoul: you're not? 

dominatrix: you're not? 

nosoul: finally, phas 

dominatrix: jinx 

cryloren: no! im not! 

hanswolo: pretty sure you are 

cryloren: UGH shut up! you're the worst cousin EVER 

hanswolo: lol k 

reybey: well gotta blast. rosie finn poe and i are going to canes 

flywalker: oh really? han we should meet them there! 

hanswolo: sounds good 

missbuffins: do you give into everything he says? 

flywalker: you want to come to Leia? 

missbuffins: i gotta study for midterms... 

flywalker: ): awh 

reybey: alright, we'll see ya there. later 

marabanana: what'd I miss? 

missbuffins: you don't wanna know


	6. Erosion (Luke Skywalker/Han Solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bs i decided to scribble up so i can keep this thing updated. I swear I'll get to writing some good Stormpilot and ReyRose.. eventually. It's comin y'all. (((this is post Return of the Jedi)))

Luke Skywalker was never going to be the same. Han accepted this as it came, but something tugged at his conscious every time he caught a glimpse of Luke in those stark black robes. He felt himself deteriorating, and even amidst an intergalactic war, he thought of Luke often. Han remembered that bright eyed, naive boy he met back on Tatooine. He missed looking into that sea of blue, that feeling of infatuation that clouded his brain. When would he get to do that again? Would he ever get another chance, after everything? 

It was sooner than he thought, with little time to prepare a proper run through of what exactly to say. "Luke." He caught the man off guard, memories floating back to him with sickening nostalgia.

Luke turned, no smile to be spotted on his face. Ever since Endor, Han had scarcely seen him. Leia had continued to rebuild the galaxy, while Han, well.. He always seemed to do what he wanted. There was no real plan, and somehow in the midst of the process, Luke had lost contact with him. Now he was standing across from in an open bar, on a peaceful planet in the outer rim, dumbfounded that he just managed to run into Skywalker here. 

"Han..." Luke's face fell in shock, before it ignited with joy. "Han!" He embraced the man, his arms wrapping around in a death grip. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Leia!" 

Han laid his arms across Luke lightly, ruffling his hair with a small smile, "Wasn't really my thing, ya know?" 

Luke got over his initial excitement, blushing form his childlike burst of happiness. His smile drifted before falling, as if he felt.. guilty. "I'm.. I keep in touch with Leia sometimes. She never mentioned that you left at all." They both refused to look each other in the eye, an air of awkward hanging like dead weight in the surrounding air. "Did you guys.. fall out?" 

"Well, I mean," Han couldn't find the right words, and din't know if he had the conscious to lie directly to Luke's face... especially if they hadn't had contact in stars knows how long. "It's complicated, kid." _I couldn't keep up with her if I kept thinking of you_. 

"Did you hurt my sister?" His tone was firm, almost pissed. 

"What? No, of course not.. We fell out of each other." 

"Of course," His eyes were narrowed with suspicion, "You could be lying." 

"Look, should we really talk about this right now? Come on, we can go back to the Falcon and-"

"Han!" Luke could barely contain his confliction, "Don't tell me you left because of-" 

"Look, I don't want to argue here!" 

Luke grabbed the front of Han's white collared shit, bringing his face an inch away from his own, "Did you leave her because of me?" His voice was a whisper, but its ferocity caused Han to jump back. His face melted with guilt. Han didn't-no he couldn't answer. It was as if a lump caught in his throat. The words were there, but he couldn't force them out. 

Luke turned a cold shoulder, leaving his drink sitting on the counter as he stormed through the crowds, heading for the door. "Luke-" He choked out, sighing with brevity. He began to follow him out the door and into the sweet, warm air of night. "Come on! I haven't seen you in how long, and all you want to do is interrogate me?" 

"Leia loves you Han! I told you that night to forget about me, to be there for her!" 

"Kid, you don't even know." Han scoffed, "Leia doesn't love me, at least, not now," He calmed himself, trying to suppress any anger in his voice, "I couldn't stay with her, not if I was gonna lie to her all my life! I'm sorry that I have different feelings, Mr. Jedi Master." 

"You told her?" Luke choked, "About us?!"

"I _had_ to!" Han stepped closer, sliding a hand on Luke's shoulder. "You didn't contact me, hell, you didn't even ask Leia to see me, all this time. I kept thinkin' about you.. I can't ever get you off my mind." 

Luke gripped Han's other hand, squeezing as a tear slid across his face. "I wanted you two to be happy."

"She's happy! She's out fixing the galaxy, Luke, doing what she's best at. You really want me slowing her down?" Luke bowed his head, causing a sigh to escape form Han's lips. He could see the cracks of that Tatooine boy leaking out over the tough facade he had built for himself. 

"Han, promise me you didn't hurt her." His eyes were burning with pent up tears, his voice quiet, cracking with all seriousness. 

"Kid, I promise. Would I lie to you?" Han's face broke out into a grin as he winked. Luke laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. 

"I don't want to answer that question.." His chuckles were like music to Han's ears. 

"I'm glad you're back, Skywalker." They embraced yet again, Luke's head resting against the smugglers warm chest. He gripped the fabric of Han's shirt, clinging to it as if he would loose him any second. The taller man sifted through Luke's golden locks, rubbing and patting his back with tender sympathy. 

\----

Luke started it, the kissing, his emotions clearly seeping through with it. By the time they reached the Falcon, Han could barely keep Luke off of him. He settled in a cushion seat, letting the farm boy straddle him, wrapping his legs tightly around Han's waist. His tears seeped into Han's sun kissed skin, lips pushing against him with more passion than Han had ever felt. It didn't take him long to let the initial shock settle in, returning with a bite to Luke's bottom lip. He opened with deliberate speed, letting their tongues dance together in wet harmony. Han had wanted this for a long time, but he never expected it to be so soon. 

He could feel himself becoming warmer, feeling the urge to rip Luke's clothes right off of him growing stronger with each minute. He _missed_ this. Han leaned his head back as Luke pulled away, a trail of saliva dripping between their lips. Han couldn't even close his mouth, mesmerized as Luke began to undo his robes. His chest was still perfectly toned, hairless and bare, inviting Han's hands to touch where he pleased. "What's the matter, Solo?" 

Han wasn't moving, when suddenly he blinked, bringing Luke down to eye level. "Nothin. You think a Jedi Master, and a guy like me.." 

"Luke giggled, kissing his mouth lightly, "Definitely not."

**Author's Note:**

> whomst. Favorite and comment, whatever you like. I always appreciate feedback. yaga.


End file.
